Pluto
Pluto is a planetary body in the Sol star system. The original ( ) has for centuries orbited Pluto as a celebrated museum. ( ) Specifics thumb|Pluto. From 1930 to 2006, Pluto was considered the 9th planet in the Solar System, at which point it was reclassified as a dwarf planet. Pluto's status among astronomers would shift between planet and dwarf planet several times between the 21st and 24th centuries ( ). The planet was named after the Roman god of the underworld. The planet was approximately a fifth of the size of Luna, and was comprised mainly of rock and ice. It had an eccentric orbit that brought it closer to the Sun than the planet Neptune for a 20-year period during its revolution around the Sun. History In 1969, after performing a slingshot maneuver around Sol, the time traveling shot past Pluto before initiating breaking maneuvers to arrive in the year 2267. ( ) In the 22nd century, Aaron Stiles and Dan Hagedorn once used a memorable maneuver near Pluto to flank a small group of ships. ( ) On reference stardate 0/8508, an unknown disease that had an exceptionally high mortality rate spread through the Pluto Research Base stationed there and killed its 200 Human and Alpha Centaurian personnel, leaving no survivors. The "Pluto Plague" was later linked to a souvenir contaminated with mutant strain of the Omega Virus, sold by a visiting Orion trader to one of the researchers. This left tense relations between the Terrans and the Orions. ( }}; ) In 2152, T'Pol likened the Andorian settlement of Paan Mokar to the Klingons establishing a colony of their own on Pluto. ( ) In January 2246, according to official records, James T. Kirk was inoculated for space travel and then a year later went on a school trip to Pluto for a week. The records were planted by the Bureau of Colonial Affairs to protect Kirk’s identity, that he had been on Tarsus IV during the famine. ( ) In 2273, Nyota Uhura adjusted the gravity to Pluto level, about 0.06 standard, in the ’s variable-gravity gym. She considered it challenging to function in what deceptively felt like zero gravity. ( ) In 2293, the flight plan for ’s christening flight was to travel past Pluto, then return to Spacedock. ( ) In 2359, Sergeant Roger Tang joked to William T. Riker that the first model of his shoulder-mounted phaser cannon had exploded during field testing on Pluto, wiping out half the surface. ( }}) The spent some time in orbit around Pluto, and sent updates on the performance of her systems to the —which was undergoing her shakedown cruises—during this time. ( ) In 2363, en route to christening ceremonies for the , Orfil Quinteros took a civilian shuttle to Pluto, then boarded a ferry to , then traveled to Utopia Planitia. ( ) Pluto LaGrangian colonies mined comets for water. In 2371, one of their expeditions discovered the battle-damaged frozen in a comet, having been there for nearly 5,000 years. ( |Time's Enemy}}) The Starfleet Archives Annex was on Pluto. It was chosen as a long-term secure location for keeping historical data because Pluto's frozen core precluded geologic activity and it would survive after Sol went nova in the distant future. In 2374, the Mirror Universe penetrated security there to access Captain James T. Kirk’s logs from his first five-year mission. ( ) By the late 24th century, there were only twelve geologists living on the surface. ( ) In mid-2380, Pluto and its moon, Charon, were absorbed by a Borg Cube. ( , |A Singular Destiny}}, ) In the early 25th century, however, Pluto was unharmed and Jake Sisko had no recollection of it ever having been consumed. Former DTI Agent Dulmer, however, recalled its destruction. This clear inconsistency was possibly a result of a temporal incursion, possibly caused by the Undine. ( ) Points of Interest * ( ) museum * Pluto LaGrangian colonies * Pluto Research Station * Starfleet Archives Annex Moons and Satellites * Charon * Hydra Elysium Appendices Appearance * References * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * |Time's Enemy}} * * }} * * * * * Connections External links * * category:sol system category:planetoids category:planets category:alpha Quadrant planets category:federation worlds category:ninth planets